Claymore (weapon)
.]] , also known as Great Sword and Giant, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a mid to high-ranked greatsword with high Attack power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Great Sword, called Claymore in the ''Origins version and originally known as Giant, is a mid-ranked sword for Warrior, Knight, Ninja, Red Mage, and Red Wizard. It provides 19 Attack, 15 Accuracy, and deals critical damage when used against Giants and can be found on Mount Gulg. The Dark Claymore only appears in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and is a high-ranked sword that is usable only by Warrior and Knight. It provides 40 Attack and 5 Accuracy, and is found in the Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy XI Claymore is a Level 10 Greatsword which is equippable by all races and the following classes: DRK, PLD, and WAR. It does 22 damage, 444 delay, 2.97 DPS, and its TP per hit is 11.4%. Final Fantasy XII Claymore is the weakest greatsword (Besides the Treaty Blade and Sword of Kings) and requires 50 LP and Greatswords 1 license to use. It costs 10,500 gil to buy at Archades and provides 82 Attack and 10 Evade. All greatswords have 2.47s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average what it comes to attacking speed. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Claymore can be used by the White Mage, Red Mage, and Knight. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Claymore is a high-ranked broadsword that provides 49 Attack and 5 Defense, and teaches the ability Monkey Grip for Warriors. It is a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Claymore returns again as a high-ranked broadsword that provides 45 Attack, 5 Defense, and 2 Evasion. It teaches the ability Rend Weapon to Defenders for 350 AP and the ability Whirlwind to Raptors for 300 AP. It can be bought for 3,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Tarknov Crystal, Adamantite, and Tanned Tyrant Hide. Vagrant Story Claymore is a mid-ranked Great Sword that provides 2 Risk, 22 Strength, 4 Range, and -4 Agility. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Claymore is a low-ranked sword any race can use, and can be bought for 1,170 gil. It provides 48 Attack and takes 1 slot. Dissidia Final Fantasy Claymore is a level 29 greatsword that provides +23 Attack. It can be bought at the shop for 9,230 gil. It also appears in [[Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy|''Dissidia 012]] in its Final Fantasy XII appearance as Vaan's primary weapon in his Alternate Form. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Two separate Claymores can be used by the player. The first is a level 1 Greatsword that provides +24 Attack and -2 Defense, and can be obtained by trading 16,100 gil. The second is a level 30 Greatsword that provides +42 Attack, -2 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage, and can be obtained by trading one gil and a Rage of Conflict in the Labyrinth. It is used in the Labyrinth to get a Cottage. The Claymore also appears as one of Vaan's weapons and Bravery attack Greatsword when in normal form. Final Fantasy Brigade Gallery Etymology Much like the sword of the ''Final Fantasy universe, the Claymore of history was a type of large, two-handed blade. It was used by Scottish troops circa 1500 - 1700 CE. The word comes from the Gaelic "claidheamh mor" meaning "very big sword," although the name was probably not used contemporaneously with the actual weapon. Category:Weapons